Fighter
A fighter is a light, maneuverable craft designed to bring maximum firepower to bear in front of the ship. Fighters are as a rule more maneuverable than the more sluggish Freighters, and thus are adept at "dogfighting": the art of chasing an enemy ship and strafing it with gunfire. Freighters, by contrast, usually run a steady course and rely on their turrets to deal with the dodging fighters. Technical Details Fighters can be classified into two basic types, based on the kind of shields they require: Light and Heavy. Technically, Heavy Fighters can be further divided into the subclass Very Heavy Fighters; however, both Heavy Fighters and Very Heavy Fighters use the same types of shields. Very Heavy Fighters have the largest cargo holds of any pilotable ship available except for the various Freighters. Heavy Fighters also have the option of mounting a Torpedo Launcher instead of a Cruise Disruptor; therefore, Heavy Fighters be considered the "Fighter Bombers" of the Freelancer Universe, whereas Light Fighters can be considered pure "Interceptors". What Kind of Fighter Should I Choose? When choosing a fighter, you'll generally want to have one which is at or near the highest level it can be for your current position in the plot. In the early part of the game, before you leave Liberty, the best two fighters to choose from are the Defender and the Dagger. The Dagger has a slightly better power rating, but the Defender turns a little faster and has an extra gun slot. Either is a fine choice, depending on your fighting style. As you progress through the plot, you'll generally want to have the best fighter you can get for your level. Your main considerations will be the amount (and maximum class) of gun points it has, whether it has a forward-firing turret, its power rating, and its turn radius. An excellent choice, and acquirable pre-Kusari after Mission 5 at Level 10 by a character willing to make the effort, is the Drake Light Fighter. While it is surpassed by the Barracuda Heavy Fighter in firepower and power rating, the Drake is one of the most maneuverable craft in the game, turning with lightning quickness. After completing the plot, depending on your net worth (and thus, character level), consider the options available to you. A fighter with a faster turn rate will be better at getting behind other fighters and dodging away from enemy fire; a fighter with better energy ratings will shoot more reliably. After level 20 you'll want a heavy fighter or very heavy fighter; the Falcon and Hammerhead are fine choices until you can reach level 30 and purchase an Eagle or Sabre VHF. The Titan does have slightly better energy ratings, hull strength, and shield batteries/nanobots versus the Sabre and Eagle, but the Sabre's forward turret pushes it over the top for PvE fighting, while the Eagle's turn radius makes it ideal for PvP. Light Fighters by Rank Heavy Fighters by Rank Very Heavy Fighters by Rank Category:Ship Category:Technologies Category:Pilotable Ship